


Trick Or Treat.

by ChrisNivans



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Chris's old Air Force uniform., Halloween, M/M, Super Heros, heros, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisNivans/pseuds/ChrisNivans
Summary: Halloween night has some interesting developments.
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Trick Or Treat.

A small cool gust of wind was blowing gently, the trees slowly blowing the leaves onto the streets below. The moon shinning in the far distance was illuminating a soft glow through the open curtains of the small apartment.

The two men were sitting on the couch, the tv playing some classic movies but they weren’t paying any attention to them. They were too distracted by their costumes to do anything else.

Chris was dressed up as the classic Batman, the suit fitting very snugly around his body, showing off every single one of his sculpted muscles.

On the other hand, Piers was dressed up as a pilot, obviously wanting to provoke his partner. He knew about his lovers days in the air force, and when he found this old helmet and jacket he knew exactly what he was going to be doing.

The two kept a loving gaze on each other, giving each other toothy smiles before being interrupted once again by the sound of the door bell.

The duo gathered the two bowls in front of them and made their way towards the front door.

“Trick or Treat!” The 3 kids yelled in unison, shoving their bags in front of them. The pair smiled at the kids and looked behind them to see their parents not too far behind.

The kids were dressed up in their own respected costumes, the two small girls were dressed up as Ana and Elsa. Their dresses flowing down freely, smiles on their faces. The little boy was also dressed as Batman, looking up at Chris with big eyes.

“Nice costumes kids!” Piers said, smiling at the kids and shovelling a handful of candy and chocolates for each small child.

“Are you the real batman!?!” The young boy asked, his mouth hung low with pure amazement over the older man.

“Of course young man!” Chris replied, gathering more candies for the children.

“Wow! You’re amazing! You’re my favourite super hero!” The small boy said, dropping his bag to the floor and giving Batman a big hug.

“You know what?” Chris asked.

“Yeah?”

“One day you’ll be just as strong and you’ll be someone’s hero as well!”

“Really?”

“Of course!” Chris said, giving the little boy a small tap on his shoulder as he turned around the run to his parents. The father giving a small salut to the two soldiers and picking up the happy boy.

They watched as the happy family walked away in the distance, slowly disappearing from view.

“That was really sweet of you babe.” Piers whispered into his lovers ear, grabbing the man’s hand and bringing him back in the warmth of their home.

“Yeah well, I can blame you for that.”

“Why so?”

“Ever since we began dating, you’ve helped me a lot with expressing my emotions and thoughts.”

“Awhh babe, you’ve always had a way with words!”

“Yeah well.”

“You know I have something in common with that little boy.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?

“We share the same hero.”

“Batman is your hero?”

“No, you are.” Piers said, grabbing his lover’s face, pressing a soft kiss on his lips.

“I’m not a hero..”

“You’ve saved me, making you my hero babe.”

“Then I guess, that makes you my hero too then.”

The pair sat in silence, Chris wrapping his arms around his sniper and pulling him closer into his chest.

The two remained in the position, slowly falling asleep as the tv continued playing. Until the familiar sound of the doorbell ringing once more causing them to break free and make their way towards the door ready for what small creatures were waiting for them beyond it.


End file.
